The devil to pay
by JayJayRey
Summary: Raph intends to forget the insidents that had happened with the cockroach by getting down to his favorite day of the month - comic publishments day! Mean a while Dog Pound get's lecture for sitting and waiting and not adding anything to the capture of the turtles and get's released on the street for patroling. Will he run into a certain turtle? Who knows...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello tmnt fans! I finally decided to get my head cinema down to paper. Since time's short on play on my day and this is gonna be a rather long story I decided to finally give my fanfiction acount a purpose and publish a story rather than some dreams I had. This will play with the charakters of tmnt 2012. I'll try to update every week, presumably on wednesday. If I won't make a deadline I ask for forgivness as time isn't always free. Anyway I hope you like it and enjoy :)**

**A little something for anyone curious: " The devil to pay is a saying and means - Impending trouble or other bad consequences following from one's actions)**

* * *

"Guys! Pizza's hot and ready, grab it while you can!" Mikey's voice bellowed through the hall of the lair. Seconds later two other turtles were joining his side in the kitchen, their mouths watering, eyes wide open at the boxes the orange turtle was still holding onto. Leonardo and Donatello didn't waste time to see which pizza had their name on when Mikey began handing the food out. "Sardine -"

"That's mine!" Donatello reached for the box, before Mikey could add anything to that.

"Anchovy for Leo."

"Thank you!" Came a calm and happy answer from the leader in blue.

"Pepperoni per moi aaaaand extra spicy one for Raph, as well as sushi for Master Splinter. Had anyone seen them?!"

"Seen whom?!" Came the answer from around the corner from their father and master.

Mikey noticed that the others had started eating and took a huge bite for himself before replying to the rat. "Whereb's Rab?!"

The old rat flinched for a moment before he lectured the young turtle. "Michelangelo, what have I taught you about manners on the dining table?"

"Nob to speab wib a full moubth - Oh!" He gulped down the piece he was chewing on "Sorry!" He flinched in embarrassment. "So? Where's Raph?"

Master Splinter sat there calmly placing his sushi and soy ingredients on tiny plates before he answered. "He should be home soon."

"How do you know that?" Came the curious question from Leo.

"It's that time of the month!" The rat answered knowingly. Donnie chuckled and the orange and blue turtle exchanged a witty but weird look. The old rat looked at his son with stern concern and all of them stopped goofing around. Splinter eased his facial expression before he explained what he had meant. "He's just picking up his comics. I entrust him to be back home soon."

Mikey had taken yet another bite and totally forgotten what he had just been reminded of. Grinning, he asked nosily, "Oh so thabs what he sneaks oub to ebery monbth. How dib you know Master?"

Their Sensei glanced at Michelangelo seriously, shaking his head at his son's horrible eating habits. "A master doesn't reveal what he may or may not know about his enemy or friend."

"Right!" Mikey beamed and took yet another big bite happily. "More for us!"

~

The incident with the mutated cockroach had just been a few days ago, but the actions of that day were still running through Raph's head. He hadn't felt angry that much as of lately because of it, but it didn't bother or concern him either. Today was a good day to leave that messed up day behind. One of his favorite things was happening today, the monthly comic publishments. Nothing better to do but to get the mind off of that abomination with a comic written with so much fantasy anything could happen along the story lines. He was glad that he had managed to get himself into an arrangement with the local comic shop.

Although April was the first to see the turtles, Raph had experience with humans before, without ever revealing his true self, of course. When he was younger he had known garbage cans of certain houses that threw out their best comics to make room for the new ones, but when the family moved, the red masked turtle had to search for a new source for his pictureful books.

Lucky for him, he noticed a book store that seemed to hang out a bag with comics and a name tag on it shortly after. The precious books were being hung on the rear door of the store, and then minutes later a really shy and nervous guy came along. He took the comics, and placed some money in the bag.

Raph had noticed him doing that for a few weeks before he saw something changing with the boy until he no longer hid in the back alley, but took the front entrance of the store like everyone else. The turtle took his chance to try his luck and pinned a paper on the rare door. A letter that would describe which comics he was interested in, along with the money for it he had found lying around in the streets. He also provided an explanation that he was simply too shy, and probably too ugly, and he didn't want to interfere with the store. When the shopkeeper noticed the letter, he took it in and minutes later he returned with a bag and hung it outside. Their arrangement had never been troubled so far, and lucky Raph always got his monthly dose of comics.

The turtle arrived just in time to go on with his routine. He hung the letter and hid back in the shadows waiting for his comics to be placed in a bag for him to take home.

A few minutes passed, and finally the shop keeper came with the wanted stuff, but he wasn't alone. He just hung the bag on the doorknob when the other guy questioned his actions. "Don't you think it's weird you haven't seen that guy once? How long has this been going on now?!"

But the shop owner didn't let himself get troubled and simply replied confidently. "He, or even she, is a paying customer, and that's all that counts."

"Sure is one socially awkward penguin!" The other replied, and they both chuckled, going back inside.

As soon as the door flung shut, the red masked turtle jumped out of his hiding spot in joy to gather his bag full of freshly printed comics. He loved that smell, so he took in a huge breath before he checked if all the issues he asked for were there for sure. He would have a good day today, that he promised to himself.

~

"You look ridiculous!" Growled the monster-like dog as he was sitting next to his assigned partner in the laboratory. They had build it for their newest scientist, Doctor Baxter Stockman. It was pretty obvious that Dogpound was bored and just hanging out there to kill time before his boss gave anymore orders out to him.

The fish mutant he was talking to just grunted back and scowled at him. His face was placed on a metal holder as his teeth were piercing trough test tubes, and the venom in his teeth was being caught in the glasses. Darts were being prepared and filled with that poison by the good doctor himself.

Fishface laid back for a pause. He licked over his teeth as the position he had been put in was straining. He flexed a bit before taking one of those darts and held it up towards Dogpound. "Say that again when one of my darts will hit you for a test round!"

"Oh yeah!" The mutant dog growled. "Try me!" He bellowed, but before they exchanged anything else, one of the Foot soldiers opened the door. He looked rather rushed, which wasn't a good sign.

"The Master wants to see you Mister err... " He struggled to find the proper way to address Dogpound in the right manner, as he didn't know if he was supposed to call him by his human name or by his now mutant name.

The giant monster dog stood up as he knew he was the one being spoken too. Fishface gloated as the mutated dog made his way towards the door, pushing the messenger roughly to the side. "Out of my way!"

It didn't take him long to climb the stairs up to the Shredder's throne room. He walked along the long bridge before before his master. Shredder had been awaiting, and clearly not patiently. "You wanted to speak to me?!" He bowed down with deep respect.

"You haven't accomplished anything as of lately!" Shredder roared at him furiously.

The big mutated dog flinched a bit.

"Xever is being useful down in the laboratory, while you have been sitting here, doing nothing to help me find the turtles!"  
"With all due respect I didn't mean to I..." The mutant struggled to find the right words to justify himself, but he was interrupted by his master.

"I have had enough of you wasting my time, just waiting for something to happen! You should be out there patrolling, find the turtles, bringing them to me! My spies told me they interfere on the surface often enough to be caught! It needs to be done, and it needs to have been done yesterday!" He yelled grimly. "If you want to stay in my mercy, you show yourself useful to me and either retrieve the turtles, or show them their place!"

Dogpound winced in reverence. "Yes master! On my way master! I shall not disappoint you!" He took a few steps back before turning around for the exit.

"This time, you better not come back empty handed!" The Shredder issued a final order at him as he was leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

Dogpound was enraged when he left the headquarters. He had been accompanied by some Foot soldiers, but he as soon they were out of sight of the building, he growled at them fiercely. "Spread out! Give me some space, or I can't guarantee that someone won't be hospitalized!"

It was only a fair warning them, and even though it was something he wanted to carry out, he knew he couldn't. He didn't want to give Shredder any other reasons to yell at him.

They didn't question him, and were gone into the shadows in no time. Everyone knew what he was capable of, and no one trusted that monster to keep his sanity at all.

With the scent of his followers gone, the mutant let out a sigh of relief. He stopped for a short moment, and completely froze. All of the sudden, he grabbed a garbage can from the side alley he was standing in, and threw it against a wall. With a loud bang, it bent like a soda can from the sheer impact.

Right after he had let off some steam, he to the top of a four level building. It had only only taken him two jumps, and wasn't that difficult. It was with that, that he decided to run along the rooftops for a while. The air smelled surprisingly nice, at least for a typical humid summer night. He could easily tell the smells apart. Some were rather fresh, some about to lose their scent in the soft wind that was blowing through the streets of the city, and with it bringing even more flavors into the air. The sight of a billboard distracted him for a second. He knew that face on that advertisement from anywhere. It had once belonged to him. Now the poster was looking old and was already missing parts as a smaller poster was placed above it with the saying "Out of business". He growled at those words, and turned around in agony, making his way as far from the advertisement as he could.

That's when he suddenly stopped as he jumped on a fairly old building. A putrid smell was laying softly in the air. It was just barely noticeable and yet it was strong in its own way. Foul, as if something had died and tried to wash it off, or more like - THE SEWER!  
He followed the scent over just a few more buildings before he found the source of it. There, in the shadows of a back alley, a known figure was slowly walking towards an opened manhole. He was clearly distracted with something. The mutated dog grinned in a malicious joy before he got ready for his jump. He took off and landed exactly in front of the sewer's hole, his impact with the floor shattering some of the asphalt before he straightened himself in front of his opponent in his full monstrous height. "Well hello there little turtle scum!" Came his greeting, deep and terrifying.

"GAH!" Raph had almost tripped backwards when Dogpound fell out of the air from nowhere. He wasn't prepared for this, and it took him a few seconds to realize that this was not a good starting position.

"What the shell are you doing here Fleabag?! Shouldn't you be at home and on a leash?!" The hotheaded turtle tried to get him of his confident pose with that insult and was slowly backing away to ensure some distance towards his opponent. It was really clear though that he had been caught by surprise, and was acting a little nervous as he was clinging more and more towards his bag full of comics.

"Oh, but I came here to play!" The monstrous dog smirked and made his knuckles crack, getting drastically close to the turtle.

They held their gaze for a moment before the bigger of the two swung his monstrous left paw at the turtle, but Raph barely managed to dodge underneath it. Only split seconds after that maneuver, the dog's foot came close to Raph's head, only missing him by inches because he rolled away from it. That was followed by a backflip, to be up on his feet again, allowing him to get a good jump away from his enemy. Raph was still holding onto the bag instead of drawing his Sai out of his belt, although his goal was set on outplaying Dogpound, and making it to the open manhole. It sort of felt like a good old rugby game. Everything was allowed, none was forbidden. However, the giant mutant didn't miss the turtles gaze on the sewers opening, and therefore his goal was set to not let him enter it at any cost. There was a short break of silence, seconds that felt like minutes. This was either going to last long, or be won in just moments. It was all up to the right movements.

A sweat drop was slowly building on the red masked turtles forehead, revealing the pressure he was in. It was flowing in slow motion along the green mutant's face before it hung on the edge of his cheek and finally dropped on the floor. The sound of the salty drop hitting the floor, that no human ear could hear, triggered the big mutated dog, and he started charging towards his enemy again. Raph looked for a moment to slip underneath him and elegantly glide to the manhole, but there was no opening. He was only trying to avoid a direct fight with the strong beast, and to doge and make it out of here safely. Sadly the alley didn't give much space, and so it seemed like his only escape was to jump over his foe. He waited until the enraged dog was close to hitting him with a full body check, and went through the gap between his ears. Just when he thought he had made it, he felt a strong grip around his right ankle. While in the air, the mutated dog was still a master of martial arts and body control, and managed to swing around just to use his enormous arm to get a hold of his opponent.

With the pull bringing his movements to a brutal stop, the turtle smacked hard against the floor. He could feel his air escaping his lungs rather painfully. He lost the hold of his bag which slid across the floor getting pretty close to the edge of the hole.

"Where do you think you were going?!" came Dogpound's derisive voice, and he tightened his grip.

Raph turned around and was about ready to unleash a series of kicks, but seeing that the enemy's face was out of reach, he aimed for the paw that was getting a hold of him. "Let go you ugly mutt!" He yelled angrily.

"As you wish!" Dogpound flung the turtle in the air and threw him in the other direction, far from the manhole, towards the open street.

The turtle was quite shocked finding himself being placed in the air like this, and knew whatever he was going to hit, he was going to feel it hard.

With a loud bang he collided in a side door of a passing pick-up, which led to the driver losing his cool and stopping abruptly. Shortly after the sounds of wheels howling against the asphalt, another loud bang was heard, as the driver behind the pick-up truck wasn't prepared for an abrupt halt either. Raph gave a wince of pain as he laid there in the streets, feeling the sky was about to fall down on him and crush him. Before he got ahold of his thoughts, he noticed the pain that was now making its way through his head and shoulders. He felt like he had just run a marathon, muscles aching and telling him to just keep laying on the floor, and his vision started to clear up. He noticed that drivers of the second car were getting out of their wreck like the accident was nothing and slowly were making their way towards him. It was now that he noticed yet another familiar face, or rather faces that all looked the same. Kraang droids! Someone up there apparently really held a grudge against him. Of the corner of his eyes he also noticed that the giant mutated dog was also making his way towards him.

"Aw, crud!" He sighed in frustration.


	3. short heads up

Hey fellow reads, I'm sorry I'm withholding charpter 3 for that long. I'm also working on a farm and as long as there's on rain in sight, there's quite a lot of work for me. So be ensured, as soon as I can make it I'll start uploading more charpters again but as of now my barn comes first.

Sorry for the inconvenience hope to be back soon with more for you guys to read!

Take it easy and stay cool B)


End file.
